La Force du Coeur
by Lordess Ananda Teenorag
Summary: Gagner ne rime pas avec destruction, et perdre n'est pas synonyme d'anéantissement. Il n'y plus besoin pour lui d'être seul, après avoir perdu contre Ginga Hagane.


« La Force du Cœur »

_Lord Ma-koto Chaoying_

* * *

Titre : « La Force du Cœur »

Genre : Amitié, un soupçon de romance.

Personnages : Kyoya Tategami, le seul et l'unique. Et accessoirement, un Ginga Hagane dans le monde des hamburgers éternels.

Pairing : Kyoya x Ginga amitié, avec, pour ceux qui aiment ça, une pointe de shonen-ai.

Résumé : Gagner ne rime pas avec destruction, et perdre n'est pas synonyme d'anéantissement. Il n'y plus besoin pour lui d'être seul, après avoir perdu contre Ginga Hagane.

* * *

_**Note : Dans l'espoir que la section française de Beyblade Metal Fusion prenne son essor...**_

* * *

…

**Ville, proximité.**

**Fin d'après-midi.**

…

Sur une grande colline aux doux reflets d'or, deux garçons reposaient, après de rudes batailles. L'un dormait paisiblement (ou ronflait allègrement, comme on voudra), allongé sur l'herbe émeraude. L'autre méditait, adossé à un arbre, les jambes croisées.

'_Ginga Hagane, hein ?'_

Impitoyables, les yeux du lion humain perçaient la forme endormie du célèbre Blader au sang chaud, mais au cœur puissant et empli d'amitié. Celui qui possédait…

...la force du cœur.

_**« Je vais prendre tout ce que tu as. Ta force, ta colère, mais aussi ton désespoir. » **_

Celui qui l'avait battu.

'_J'y crois toujours pas…'_

Il était pourtant le plus fort. Ses crocs étaient plus acérés, ses attaques plus puissantes, son cœur plus sauvage. Il dominait, et sa force incroyable le prédisposait à écraser cet adversaire, cet obstacle trop gênant pour sa suprématie, trop énervant pour son orgueil.

_**« Je veux le combattre ! Je me suis amélioré ! Je suis plus fort que jamais ! »**_

_**« Et pourtant, si tu le combats maintenant, tu perdras contre lui. Car il a la force du cœur. »**_

'_La force du cœur ?' _

Il poussa un rugissement énervé. A côté de lui, un certain Blader roux dormait toujours, un filet de bave aux lèvres. Et en plus cet abruti avait le sommeil lourd, pour un Blader censé être le plus fort du monde !

'_C'est quoi, cette bêtise ? Une nouvelle invention pour les nuls ?' _

Et pourtant tu as perdu, contre cette « bêtise ». Et tu as perdu contre un nul.

'_Grrr ! Pas si nul que ça, il faut croire…'_

Il passe son temps à aider les autres. Il se bat, encore et encore, affronte les pires obstacles, et pourtant ne renonce jamais. Et il ne perd jamais non plus. Ou alors, rarement.

'_Il n'a pas perdu contre moi. C'est moi, qui ai perdu.' _

Le garçon regarda la terre brune, qui portait la même couleur que ces yeux indomptables qui avait vaincu ses crocs.

_**« Kyoya, le Beyblade ne consiste pas à détruire son adversaire ! » **_

Ces yeux à l'éclat invincible, que souillait ni la colère, que n'altérait ni la peur.

'_Se pourrait-il… que c'est sa force du cœur qui lui a permis de gagner contre moi ? Contre moi, et ma force ? Cette force… que je vois dans ses yeux ?' _

Adossé à un arbre, les jambes en tailleur comme un fauve trop calme, Kyoya Tategami réfléchissait. En dépit de sa sauvagerie naturelle, de son fond de folie destructrice jamais éteint, il était – contrairement à ce qu'évoquait sa dégaine de Blader sauvage des cités – remarquablement fin et intelligent.

Il était doué de cette sorte d'intelligence puissante, totalement instinctive, quasiment exempte de calcul et de culture, qui lui permettait de savoir comment mener sa bataille. Toute sa réflexion n'était que fin instinct de survie, et en matière de combat, sa stratégie était toujours victorieuse.

'_La force du cœur…'_

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, Kyoya n'était pas habitué à ce nouveau mode de réflexion. Il n'aimait pas du tout la philosophie – non pas qu'il fût incapable de saisir des concepts (il ne s'appelait pas Benkei, grrr !). Simplement, il trouvait inutile de réfléchir au sens de ses actions, tant qu'elles lui permettaient de survivre, et de sa vie, tant qu'il était le plus fort.

_**« Kyoya, on ne devient pas plus fort tout seul ! Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, si tu étais seul sur cette terre ? »**_

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, Kyoya réfléchissait. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait fait défaut, qu'est-ce qui lui manquait encore, pour le battre, lui et ses yeux si extraordinaires ?

'_Pourquoi je vois toujours cet éclat, dans ses yeux ? Pourquoi… mes crocs ont perdu face à eux ?'_

_**« C'est un duel d'esprit à esprit, où on prend le meilleur de ses adversaires ! »**_

Son propre talent était pourtant réel. De premier ordre, même. Sa force dévastatrice, sa férocité naturelle, son intelligence instinctive, tout cet ensemble faisait de lui le roi des animaux qui écrasait tout sur son passage : allié comme adversaire, ami comme ennemi.

_**« C'est en entretenant les amitiés liées au cours des combats qu'on devient meilleur ! »**_

Le détenteur de Rock Leone poussa un soupir hargneux. Il s'était fait battre en beauté, il fallait l'admettre. Non pas qu'il regrettât le moins du monde ce combat – bien qu'il se fût laissé torturer plutôt que de l'avouer à quiconque. Mais parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner cette force étrange qui émanait de son rival – car c'était son rival attitré à présent ! –, qui avait pu venir à bout de sa force phénoménale.

'_La force du cœur… hein ?' _

Cette force… comment pouvait-elle venir à bout de la puissante des tornades, du plus sauvage des hurlements, de la plus terrible des colères ? Comment avait-elle brisé sa haine ?

Et, surtout, en quoi avait-elle changé cette haine ?

_Il a vaincu ta colère. _

_Ses yeux ardents ont percé ce mur pourtant infranchissable, de ces crocs qui entouraient ton propre cœur. _

_Il a absorbé ta colère, brisé ta haine, vaincu ta solitude. _

_Avec la force de son cœur, il a pris toute ta colère, ta haine, et… ton désespoir. _

_Et ses yeux ardents, sans peur et sans reproche, ont percé ce mur infranchissable pour atteindre ton cœur. _

'_Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de moi ? Et qu'est-ce que je fais avec lui ?' _

_**« Tu n'es pas seul. »**_

Il était vraiment pitoyable. Voilà qu'il se mettait à penser comme une fillette ! Et, encore pire : comme Ginga ! L'amitié, la force du cœur, bla bla bla, et que je t'en foute des niaiseries inutiles…

Et pourtant…

'… _!'_

Sa main avait – accidentellement – touché celle de son rival, toujours endormi comme un bienheureux. Bizarrement, au lieu de l'enlever promptement, il l'étendit au-dessus de la sienne, comparant leur taille et leur force.

'_Tsss… !'_

Incroyable.

Ce Blader si fort, si indomptable, avait une main si petite. Kyoya était sûr qu'en serrant un peu fort, avec sa propre main à lui, si musclée et puissante, il pourrait la briser sans même faire exprès.

'_Hum.'_

Non, il n'y avait pas que sa main qui était petite. En fait, Ginga Hagane _était_ petit. Fin. Frêle. Plutôt agile que fort, en fait. Bien sûr, pas comparé à ce minus aux cheveux verts qui l'accompagnait, mais comparé à bien des personnes, et surtout à lui, le détenteur de Rock Leone – le puissant et redouté Blader sauvage, roi des animaux et chef des cités.

'_Même endormi, cet enf- est incompréhensible !'_

Kyoya était sidéré.

Comment pouvait-il être si fort ? Est-ce que son esprit était aussi fort, non, _bien plus fort_, que son corps était frêle ? Comment une enveloppe qu'il pourrait briser en deux d'un seul geste pouvait-elle abriter une détermination aussi puissante ? Capable de le faire ployer, même lui, le roi des animaux ?

_**« La force du cœur ? »**_

Est-ce que c'était cela, la force du cœur ? La force de toucher autrui ? La force de vaincre toute puissance ? De détacher tout mal d'un combat, de briser avec ses propres sentiments, le désespoir et la solitude présents au cœur de tout mal ?

De faire de ses sentiments une comète qui rassemble l'amitié, et passe au travers de toute force démoniaque ?

'_La force de dire : 'Tu n'es pas seul.'_

_**« Tu n'es pas seul, Kyoya. Tu n'as jamais été seul. »**_

Est-ce que Ginga Hagane… possédait ce don unique, extraordinaire, de lui faire sentir qu'il n'était pas seul ? Qu'un jour, peut-être… il ne serait plus jamais…

…plus jamais seul ?

« Miam… zzzzzz… ne t'en va pas… zzzzz… miam… »

Soudain, ses yeux tombèrent sur un rouquin allongé à côté de lui sur l'herbe, un certain Ginga Hagane, en train de ronfler allègrement, les bras en croix, à la poursuite d'un hamburger imaginaire.

« Zzzz… Triple hamburger… et frites… miam… »

Kyoya poussa un soupir hargneux, allongea un coup de pied à l'imbécile, qui osait rêver à un fast-food alors qu'il s'était mesuré à lui.

« Que des conneries. »

Puis de lui-même s'allonger sur l'herbe, où ses propres rêves à lui, bien éveillés, étaient peuplés d'un rival bien réel, et pourtant si extraordinaire.

…

**FIN**.

_**Note : Ah, le Beyblade. Et le plaisir d'entendre les répliques acerbes de Kyoya Tategami dans le doublage français valait bien une petite fanfic. Sinon, un petit bonus...**_

…

**[Crépuscule.]**

…

« Non… ouin… ! Je t'en supplie, ne te transforme pas en hot-dog… NAAAAANNN ! »

Rugissement.

« Non MAIS QUEL ABRUTI ! Lâche-moi ! Je suis Kyoya Tategami, ton rival, ET PAS UN HOG-DOG ! »

« HAMBURGER ! TRIPLE ! »

« JE SUIS PAS UN HAMBURGER NON PLUS ! ET JE SUIS LE SEUL ET L'UNIQUE ! »

« MIAAAAAAAAMMMM ! J'AI FAAAIMMM ! »

« AAAAAAARHHH ! GGGGGGGGRRRR ! »

Cinq minutes plus tard.

« Ah, elle était super, cette sieste ! »

« … »

« Dis, Kyoya, pourquoi il y a des morsures sur tout ton cou ? »

« … HYPER… VITESSE ! »

« Ah, mais ça va PAS LA TÊTE ! Aïe AÏE ! ME LANCE PAS TA TOUPIE COMME ÇA SUR MOI ! »


End file.
